Sunrise, Sunset
by leibyisroel
Summary: The employees at County are thinking at the wedding of two of their members.


Disclaimers: I do not own or have any relation with anyone from ER, nor do I own the rights to the song _Sunrise, Sunset_ from _FIDDLER ON THE ROOF_ by Jerry Bock and Sheldon Harnick.   
Spoilers: None  
Characters: Cast  
Rating: G 

I can't believe it's finally happening - he's getting married. After all those dates and girlfriends, he's finally found one that is going to last. And she's from the ER - amazing. I can't believe they've grown up enough to become a couple. It's so sweet. 

Is this the little girl I carried?  
Is this the little boy at play?  
I don't remember growing older.  
When did they?  
When did she get to be a beauty?  
When did he grow to be this tall?  
Wasn't it yesterday when they were small?

I can still remember when she came here as chief resident. No one wanted her, she was so strict, so stiff, so stern. Who'd have thought it would turn out this way? She was so insecure, hiding it behind her orders and seeming to not care. So many times we had to provide extra caring to the patients (and each other) to make up for her lack in that department. And we did, we carried her along until she could learn to change. We never thought she'd last - too hard.

He was so young when he started here, it looked almost like he was playing, he always had a smile on his face. Ever eager to learn, to gain knowledge, wanting to please. Never thought he would last - he was too soft, and such a baby-face. From third-year to chief resident and beyond, who'd have thought he'd come this far?

When did all this happen? How did they advance so far so fast? Where did all the time go? She's now a friend to us, now that we understand her ways of being a friend. He's so adult now, so confident, so sure of himself, and yet still wanting to please.

How did this happen so fast? Just yesterday they were starting here. He wasn't always called doctor, when did that change? And when did she get to be so, well not friendly, but at least easier to get along with?  
  
Sunrise, sunset.  
Sunrise, sunset.  
Swiftly flow the days.  
Seedlings turn overnight to sunflowers,  
Blossoming even as we gaze.

Patients come, patients go, staff comes, staff goes, and still it all remains the same. New faces, same problems, and next thing you know, it's a new group of students in the ER for their rotation. The days flow so fast. Can anyone remember their first day here? How does everything change without our realizing it? 

  
Sunrise, sunset.  
Sunrise, sunset.  
Swiftly fly the years.  
One season following another,  
Laden with happiness and tears. 

It seems like as soon as we're done celebrating one holiday, another one is here. Valentines Day, Easter, Fourth of July, Christmas, how fast they seem to be flying by. Lots of laughter on them, sharing, caring, and also tears. Tears for those no longer with us. Tears for patients that were lost who we thought could have been saved. Tears for personal crises. Joy for patients who survived despite the odds. Happiness for those personal triumphs and achievements. We seem to never stop crying or laughing, sometimes at the same time.  
  
What words of wisdom can I give them?  
How can I help to ease their way?  
Now, they must learn from one another,  
Day by day.  
They look so natural together,  
Just like two newlyweds should be.  
Is there a canopy in store for me?  


They've known each other for a while now, under all types of circumstances. What can we tell them that will help them? There's no parents to give them advice, it's up to us, their 'other' family to help them. What to tell them? They've seen each other all the time, under all types of situations. Now they will be sharing their personal lives as well as their professional ones. They'll have to learn as they go. No one can give better advice than that. 

How natural they look together. It looks like they belong together. We should have seen this coming from the start. But who would have guessed - such an unlikely couple? And yet they just seem to be a pair now. 

Will I ever find this type of true love? Will everyone be as happy for me? Would my wedding include all these people whom I've shared so much with? How could I do this without them? 

  
Sunrise, sunset.  
Sunrise, sunset.  
Swiftly flow the days.  
Seedlings turn overnight to sunflowers,  
Blossoming even as we gaze.  


It's almost over. They're going to kiss soon. I can't wait. Everything seems to be happening so fast. It seems like just yesterday we got the invitations. How did it all happen so fast? It seems like they barely announced their engagement before we got the announcement of the wedding. 

Sunrise, sunset.  
Sunrise, sunset.  
Swiftly fly the years.  
One season following another,  
Laden with happiness and tears.  


Can it be? They have a baby? Wasn't it just yesterday we were at the wedding? The time sure seems to fly by. It won't be the same here without her. I hope she comes back soon. 


End file.
